One Hell Of An Encounter
by Raven Nakija
Summary: What if the Phantomhive bloodline lasted till now? and what happens if the descendant comes across a tear in time and space and ends up in the past? And the only way back was to locate the Doctor? And if she finds him will she want to go back? Find out when Kiara ends up in Ciel and Sebastian's time! What will happen?
1. Chapter 1 - The Closet

I shouldered my satchel and headed for my new house. It was a small 2 bedroom home. purrfect for someone just starting to live on their own. I had just turned 18 a few days ago and my gift was this new house. But to put it bluntly I got kicked out on my own birthday. I had mixed feelings about leaving and moving into a new house, but it was a fresh start.

I looked the house up and down. The house was a dark purple with black trim. For one thing, i did like the color scheme. According to my mom the property the house was built on was where the old family manor used to be. The Mansion had burned down about 50 years back and the family decided recently to build a small house in its place. The mansions land was large, but most of it has gone wild. so, I have a forest for a back yard. That fact made me love the place.

I reached the door. it was made from a salvageable piece of wood from the mansion. It had the old family crest etched into it. many of the doors and panels were salvaged from the old place. The reason I got the house in the first place was because i was the only one not afraid of it. there are a lot of rumors and stories about my family. especially with the ones about the old estate being haunted. Even my family believed it was haunted, but not me.

I unlocked the door and went inside. there was also some salvaged furniture and some replica furniture made for the house, so it was fully furnished, plus some modern items. The original mansion was built way before any rumors started. the height of the rumors about the family was around the late 1880's. The year now was 2015. that mansion lasted till about 50 years ago with some fixing up here and there.

I shrugged and went to the room I had chosen as my bedroom. Apparently the room had a walk in closet. I wanted to know if that was true. I walked inside and immediately found the door that would lead into the closet. I turned the door handle and opened the door. Inside was definitely not a closet. Inside was a whole room. Not an ordinary room, but a ballroom.

I blinked in surprise. It did not make any sense. Most of the house could fit into that room alone. Curiosity overcame me and I stepped into the room. I looked around the room in awe until it hit me. it looked like the old mansion ballroom. There were old photos of it and this looked the same. A little freaked I turned back to the door to leave, but the door was gone.

I stared at the wall where the door had been. _what the hell?_ I stared for a few minutes before a voice startled me out of my panic causing me to freak even more.

"Miss?"

I twirled around only to be face to face with a tall man dressed as a butler with black hair and red eyes. I stared at him. I did not know what to do. they did not exactly teach you what to do if you end up in a completly different place in school. Before I cold do much else he soke again.

"I dont believe we were expecting any guests today. So, who might you be?" He asked.

"Ki...Kiara." I stutered.

"Well, Miss Kiara, what busness do you have here? much less in the ball room and not at the front door?"

"I.. I dont know. I walked into the closet in my new room and i was suddenly here. The door was right there but it vanished!" I said franticly pointing at the wall.

The man put a gloved hand to his chin in thought. "I guess I will have to talk to my master on this matter. In the meantime will you let me escort you to one of the guest rooms?"

"Sure." I responded.

"Follow me." He turned on his heels and headed across the room to the stairs.

I followed him down some halls to a room. He left me in the room while he went to speak with his master. Whoever that was. The room he left me in looked a lot like my own. Dark purple victorian erra walpaper…. _weired._ I pulled my phone out and looked at the screen and it read _No Signal_. Great. I sliped it back into my pants pocket.

 _What the hell is going on? No one has a butler anymore! so, where the hell am I?_ I huffed as i sat on the bed. Before i could do much more contemplateing there was a soft knock on the door.

"Miss Kiara? May I enter?" It was the butler.

"yes." I said

He entered the room and spoke. "My master wishes to speak with you."


	2. Chapter 2 - Discovery

"Okay."

"Please follow me." The butler said as he turned on his heels and started out of the room.

I followed him down a hall and to another room. The butler knocked twice and entered the room with me in tow. The room appeared to be a study. Sitting at the desk was surprisingly a child. He had blackish hair, deep blue eyes and dressed like and victorian era earl. He also wore an eyepatch on his right eye.

"This is the woman young master." The butler said with a bow.

" Yes, thank you, Sebastian." the boy said, then turned to me. " My butler tells me you walked through a door and ended up in my ballroom?"

I nod.

"Well that is very odd." he pauses then says." I forgot to introduce myself. I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive."

I blinked. _how was that even possible?_ " I.. I am Kiara. Pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure. So, what is your story?"

"My story? Well, I was moving into my new house you see. I turned 18 recently and was told to move out. the property I was given was long time in the family. some of the house was built from salvaged pieces of the mansion that had stood on the grounds. I liked the property although everyone said it was haunted. I was curious about a walk in closet. so, when I got into my room I opened the closet door I found myself in your ballroom."

Ciel put a hand to his chin. "Sebastian? what do you make of this?"

"Nothing I have ever heard of my lord."

"Maybe I should have you look into this. "

"It would be easier if we knew her full name?" Sebastian inquired.

Ciel turns to me. "Might I ask your full name?"

I start fiddling with my ring and avoiding eye contact but still managed to stutter. "K...Kiara….Phantomhive."

Silence. it echoed in the room as both of them stared at me in dismay. It stretched on for what seemed like hours. I could tell their minds were reeling. Mine was too. Then Ciel broke the silence by abruptly standing up and shouting.

"How is that even possible?! I am the only living Phantomhive!" Then Sebastian interrupted.

" Might I ask your parents names?"

"Sure." I gulped." Mary and James."

"I don't know of anyone….!" Ciel started to shout but Sebastian put a hand on his shoulder.

" you said you were 18 correct?" I nodded." Birthdate?"

"August 18th, 1997." I responded.

Ciel and Sebastian blinked. "That is Impossible! that is a hundred years from now!" Ciel exclaimed.

Sebastian ignored Ciel and asked. " What year is it?"

"2015?" I said puzzled.

Sebastian put a gloved hand to his chin in thought.

"What is wrong?" I asked.

"Well you see, the year is 1888." Sebastian said.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Ring

"What?! that is impossible. There is no such thing as time travel!"

"I agree but yet here you are." Sebastian inquired.

"Then it must be a dream."

"I am afraid it is not dearie." Sebastian said with a small amused smile.

"What Hell is going on here Sebastian?" Ciel interjected.

"Pardon me Young Master. You asked me to look into this." Sebastian said.

"Right…But still, explain." Ciel said crossing his arms.

"Yes, my lord. If she is who she claims to be, and is correct in where she came from, then miss Kiara is a descendant of the Phantomhive bloodline. but how she got here I do not know." Sebastian explained with a little bit of irritation in his voice.

Ciel nods reluctantly.

"The property you spoke of, was it perhaps the Phantomhive estate?" Sebastian went back to inquiring.

"Yes."

"Well, that could explain why you got here if we are to believe in time travel. But, there should be another reason."

"Like she is lying!" Ciel shouts slamming his hands down on the desk.

I flinch at the sudden loud bang. Then I notice blue glinting on his thumb. The ring.. "Do you want proof of who I am?" I shout back.

"What proof can you offer?" Ciel asks with defiance.

I wiggle a ring off my ring finger and hold it up.

Ciel gasps. Sebastian stares.

The ring I hold up is the Phantomhive blue sapphire ring.

 **Short and sweet but better than nothing. Merry Christmas Eve!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Phantomhive

"Sebastian! that's…!" Ciel shouts.

"Indeed it is." Sebastian muses. "May I see it?"

"Yea, sure." I hand the ring over to the butler.

He examines the ring closely with his eyes. "It is the ring. Albeit older, and well taken care of for it's age."

"How is this possible Sebastian?" Ciel inquires impatiently.

"All I can say is, that it is, my lord." He hands the ring back to me and I slip it back on my finger.

"Sebastian, I order you to find out all you can on how she got here. In the meantime, until we find a way for you to go back home, you may stay in one of the guest rooms. Sebastian will fetch you when dinner's ready."

"Yes My Lord." He bows to his master and turns to me. "You do remember where your room was correct?"

I nod.

"You may explore if you like before heading there, but I would be cautious." Sebastian warns.

I smile. "Thanks for the warning, but I am a Phantomhive. Caution has long been thrown to the wind with us." With that I turn on my heal and exit the room.

3rd Person

Sebastian chuckles.

"What is so funny?" Ciel growls.

"Sorry my lord, but what she said is the truth."

Ciel rolls his eyes. "Well there is one thing that concerns me. If she exists, then I live long enough to have a child." He shudders.

"That is true." The black clad butler puts a hand on his chin in thought. "Well, I am off to investigate, I shall be back in time for dinner preparations."

With that he is gone from the room leaving behind a very disoriented earl.


	5. Chapter 5 - Blue Box

Back to Kiara

I turned away from the study and headed in no particular direction, although I did know for the most part where I was. I had seen the blueprints for the original mansion and I have an excellent visual memory. With my wandering I ended up in the gardens.

The gardens were beautiful, but there seemed to be something amiss. All the shrubs and trees were beautiful. The flowers and plants gorgeous. The decor, perfect. I scanned the garden in wonder. It was an amazing sight to see. Who else from the 21st century gets to see their family home from long ago, as if it were now?

Then I found the source of the feeling of something wrong. A blue police box sat under one of the larger trees in the garden that clearly clashed with the rest of the decor. Puzzled I walked over to it to investigate.

It was confusing to see one there, they would not be around till the 1920's or so. If my history was correct. Before I could ponder it closer, an eccentric looking man stepped out of the box. He had brown spiky hair and a long brown trench coat, along with a pinstriped suit and tie.

The man looked around not noticing her standing nearby. He spoke to himself as if someone should have been with him.

"I'd say, about 1880's, late spring. Outskirts of London."

Without thinking I spoke. "1888, actually."

The man's brown eyes instantly went to me. "Oh! Well hello there!"

"Hello." I greeted.

"I'm The Doctor! And you are miss?" Despite the man's outwardly spunky nature, his eyes were old and seemed to be calculating and drinking in everything he saw.

"Kiara Ann Phantomhive. Pleasure to meet you."

"You said 1888 correct?" The Doctor asks.

"Yes."

"Then why are you wearing clothing from the 21st century?" He asks curiosity oozing in his voice.

I smile. "I could ask you the same thing Doctor."

 _ **Hey! I updated! Yay! Enjoy! Till when next I update!**_


	6. Chapter 6 - Talking

"Touche, young lady."

"To answer your question, I am from 2015." I decided to reply.

"Ah, then how did you get here?" he asks cocking his head to the side.

"I walked through a closet."

"Sounds a bit Narnia don't you think?"

"Yea, I guess so. But this is real life."

"True."

Before the conversation could go any further Sebastian interrupted. "Lady Kiara?"

"Yes?"

"Who is this?" He asks.

"He calls himself the Doctor."

"Well, dinner is ready. Might as well bring him and introduce him to the young master."

"Ooh dinner? And a young master? Sounds fun!" The Doctor said following as we walked back inside.

 _ **Quick little update for the month. I plan to update once a month. I have other stories occupying my brain at the moment.**_


End file.
